What could possibly happen?
by Draconia Snowmantle-Snape
Summary: This is a one-shot story about Sparkling Bumblebee being taken care of for half an orbital-cycle by Jazz what could possibly happen in a day. Pre-07 movie. TF OOC
1. Chapter 1

What could possibly happen?

Disclaimer. I don't own Transformers. They are © owned by Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a quick spin around the block.

Summary: - This is a one-shot story about Sparkling Bumblebee being taken care of for the half an orbital-cycle by Jazz what could possibly happen in a day . Pre-07 movie.

Klik - 1.2 minutes

Cycle - 2 hours

Joor - 1 hour

Lights filtered in through the windows, from the bright the illuminations of the city of Iacon in the nursery of baby Bee. Clicking and yawning softly Bee's optics illuminated and dimmed a few times in a semblance blinking, he began to awaken fully from his state of recharge. Lying there in his little berth he began twittering, clicking and chirping quietly waiting until his soft cries caught someone's attention and they came to feed him. He did not have to wait long before Ironhide entered through the doors to check on how the youngling was.

Bee meanwhile had managed to pull himself up into a sitting position and holdings his arms aloft small wings fluttering in excitement at seeing his caretaker. seeing the young bot awake, Hide made his way over to the berth and gently picking Bee up excited the nursery and made his way to the Rec. room to get some energon for himself and Bee. Placing Bee on one of the many deep seating sofas present in the room. Well away from the edge were Bee could fall Hide made his way over to the energon dispensers pouring a Mid-grade cube for himself and a small low-grade for the young mech he walked back over to the sofa seating himself next to the sparkling he placed both cubes on the table in front of him. Leaning back he picked up his young charge grabbing his (Bee's) cube he tilted it to his mouth and began to slowly feed him, Bee's small servos coming up to rest against the corners of the small cube so he could easily push it away once he'd had enough. Bright blue optics gazing up at Hide with trust and contentment. A short while later Bee had finished his energon, pushing the cube away he began squirming and rustling about to be let down. It was a klik before any movement was made by the weapons specialist, leaning forward he first placed the empty cube on the counter top and then leaning even further over he slowly placed Bee on to the floor on his small aft by his pedes to explore his surroundings.

Clapping his small servos together in glee Bee giggled as he struggled for a klik to pull or roll himself from his aft to his knee joints to be able to crawl around and explore with some effort he finally managed his immediate goal. Clicking and whirring happily to himself he without further delay Bee began exploring making his way around Ironhide's pedes and around the edges of the couch gazing in wonder and child's delight at his surroundings. Slowly continually crawling around the floor Bee was making his way to the edges of the rec. room Ironhide no longer paying attention as he'd fallen into a light recharge on the couch having not long finished his rounds on patrol from working through the night shift.

Bee continued merrily crawling towards the doors. He could see it. He was nearly there. He determined to get there…he was going to make it! Excitement coursed through his young processors. His goal was insight. The rec. room doors. Just as he was nearing the sensors range to open them from with the room the doors swished open admitting a short silver mech. It was Jazz. Prime's SIC and head of Special Ops he was on his way for his morning energon he paused in the entrance upon see the weapons specialist sleeping on the couch. Suddenly the SIC felt something clambering on his pedes looking down he saw a sight that made his spark soften. Turned out it was little Bee trying to climb over him, to escape to the corridors to continue his exploring, he'd gripped the new mechs ankle joint and using this as support began to hoist himself up so he was now stood on his own small pedes wings fluttering madly behind him as the expression on his face plates was one of extreme concentration as he continued holding Jazz's ankle joint. Unaware that he was being observed by said mech to then begin a slow, unsteady half crawl half climb over attempt just as he was about to reach the other side of the foot Bee was suddenly picked up from behind by the mech who's foot he had just been attempting to climb over and brought up to said mechs face level so that they were optic to optic.

Wings arching, a cute attempt a scowl present upon his faceplates and a placing of his small servos on his little hips Bee chirped in indignation at his plans having been thwarted. Taking a tiny servo off of one of his hip joints and bringing it up pointed a small finger joint at Jazz's face wagging it up and down began clicking angrily at him. Inwardly Jazz was laughing his aft off at little Bee's reaction. Outwardly though Jazz kept his face neutral he bore the sparkling's scolding for a klik before using his other servo to grab it's smaller counterpart and now smiling he spoke to the sparking, as he had come to a decision. He was going to leave Ironhide to his recharge, he would take care of Bee for the day. How hard could it be and what could possibly happen whilst taking care of a simple sparkling?

"Whoa there lil Bee, where do ya thin' y'all was headin'? Was yer tryin' ter escape from Ironhide? If ya'll wanna go somewhere Bee. If yer give me a klik t' ge' a cube I'll leave a message fer 'Hide and we can go exploring." as Jazz had begun speaking Bumblebee had slowly cooled off from his bout of anger and had begun clicking sadly but he instantly perked up at Jazz's pronouncement. So bouncing excitedly in the SIC arms he waited patiently for Jazz to grab himself a cube and then leave a comm. message for Ironhide to not worry about the younglings location.

"Come on then Bee. Le's blow this joint." heading towards the doors Jazz made his way through keeping a firm grip on the sparkling in his arms being mindful of his constantly fluttering door wings in his anticipation to explore. The first stop that they duo made on their journey was at the med bay waltzing through the doors Jazz called out to Ratchet who was engrossed in sorting through different pieces of medical equipment.

"Hey Ratch, ma main mech look who I brough' for a visit to see yah." holding Bee up clearly in front of him like a shield, so that he wouldn't be hit by on of the Hatchets wrenches. Upon hearing the voice from the door way the CMO whirled round and was just about to hurl one of his wrenches at the mech who dared to disturb he when he was met with the childish innocence of icy blue optics, that could only belong to Bumblebee. Stunned both stared unblinkingly at each other until Bumblebee suddenly broke into a wide smile and fits of giggles at what was to him a fun game.

Ratchet the blinked his optics in surprise before his expression softened and a brief half smile appeared on his face plates.

"Well, well nice to see you too Bumblebee." and before Jazz even had a chance to react the sparkling was swiped from his arms by the Autobot CMO who then proceed to tickle along Bee's small side plates eliciting a round of squeaks, purrs and giggles from the baby mech. Before he was unceremoniously (but gently) shoved back into the stunned SIC arms who was then physically about faced and shoved back out through the doors of the med bay which promptly snapped shut behind him.

"Well" Jazz spoke looking down at a smiling Bee, "Now tha's wha' I call a flyin' visit. Righ' then lil Bee wher' t' nex'?" Gurgling at what had happened Bee twittering and chirping pointed in a direction carrying on the down the corridor following the direction the sparkling had pointed Jazz headed off and the two soon arrived outside of a set of heavy duty blast doors a light beside it with a sight that read '_If red light is lit lab is unsafe to enter_' another had written sign had the image of a mech blown to pieces on it that read; '_Mad Scientist lab enter at own peril and beware the consequences'_ an arrow pointing at said little drawing of the blown to bits mech. Jazz just laughed at the drawing that could only be the work of one mech that of the prankster Sideswipe, the light luckily was not engaged so the SIC knew it was 'safe' to enter the CME's (Chief Mechanic Engineer) lab as he was working on something unlikely to explode. Pushing through the heavy blast doors Jazz and the mechling made their way inside heading over to were Jazz knew there should have been a work desk but looked like nothing more than a junk pile as the desk was piled high with bits of unused materials, old projects gone wrong bits of junk, tools and large quantities of data pads strewn upon it. The mech in question was not immediately in sight all that could be see was the occasional flash of light from the lights on the side of the engineers helm that illuminated the area he was working in as to his presence. Following these signs the duo soon came upon the engineer in question half buried under a pile of his own inventions muttering away to himself; lights on his helm flashing in line with his emotions of fascination and excitement at what he was working on.

"Jack?" the SIC said to the CME, startling the mech from his concentration on his current work project.

"Huh…" helm lights flickering in query and surprise at the interruption until he saw wh o it was, "oh Jazz what can I help you with?"

"Nothin' Jack Bee just wante' t' visit yeh so I brough' 'im along." he said running a clawed servo along the sparkling curled up in his arms icy blue optics gazing round in fascination.

"Arhhh well then" the CME spoke standing up and making his way over and tenderly taking the mechling from the SIC to hold in lovingly to his chassis, Bee closed his eyes he began purring in contentment at feeling the warming heat from his beating spark. Bee soon began rubbing his head along the CME chassis over the area his spark resided in. Wheeljack gazed down at the sparkling smiling widely behind his blast mask at the sound of purring and feeling of Bumblebee rubbing his head against his chassis wormed it's way into his spark. Keeping hold of him Wheeljack and Jazz were soon drawn into conversation with each other about the latest project that he was working on. Bee watched them for a few kliks but he soon grew bored and began to chirp, click and squirm until he was placed down by the engineer on to the floor almost subconsciously concentration never breaking from the conversation taking place between the two officers whistling in happiness he squirmed about for a moment to pull himself to his hands and knees and immediately began crawling around the lab wondering away from the talking mechs for something interesting to play with climbing over bits and pieces of old inventions and bits of scrap strewn about the floor and under overhanging works until something blinking sedately under a pile of data pads and scrap pieces of metal slowly crawling his way over he pulled at the invention which was revealed to be a ball type shape Bee's optics widened in surprise and bursting with a sudden sense of glee Bee threw his arms around the ball like object helm resting on top in a show of delight at his new found toy….

Wheeljack and Jazz were continuing to discuss the engineers latest projects when suddenly a countdown type beeping could be heard. Abruptly interrupting the conversation looking round in confusion their optics widen in horror at seeing bee hugging a ticking bomb like it was a toy. Reeling into action Jazz made a mad dash to reach out and grab Bumblebee, frantically looking for a place to hide behind to protect the sparkling from the blast. Coming to a quick decision he ducked down behind and under the only cover he could see viable to use; Wheeljack's desk. Ducking under the desk he used his body to shield Bumblebee as best he could, the sparkling clicking, beeping and squeaking in worry and question of what was going on.

Meanwhile Wheeljack had run over to the bomb, …20.…(which was merrily continuing to countdown…14... to zero) trying to disarm…7... or halt the process…4.…but it was no use doing the only thing…3.… he could think of with the limited time he had Wheeljack threw it as hard as he could…2... towards the far end of his lab….1….. Jazz and Bee hidden behind the desk in anxiously awaiting the outcome calm and then….0.….final bright flash …..

BOOM! Sounds of crashing, smashing and pieces scattering and clashing could be heard from the other side of the desk where luckily Jazz and sparkling had been protected and thus escaped unscathed…the same on the other had could not be said for Wheeljack…Jazz clutching Bumblebee tightly to his chassis, gazed round at the war zone that was now the engineers lab. Optics expanding in shock as they found the engineer firmly embedded into the wall optics and lights on his helm flickering weakly.

"_ahhhhh…ohhhh…scrhhh…that …scrhhh…smarts…scrhhh …but …mech…scrhhh …what…a…schrrrl..ast._" he said static interfering in his vocal processor. The doors to the CME's lab swished open suddenly as Ratchet came rushing in he came to a stunned halt at the disaster before him and at Wheeljack stuck into the wall.

"Wha? Wheeljack! What did you do now." he said walking over to yank the CME out of his trench in the wall, leaving behind a perfect Wheeljack shaped outline were the mech had once been.

"_n..n.n.n..othing…Ratch …it …wasn't… my…fault…Bee…found…one …of…the bombs…I'd …been…working…on…for…Optimus._"

"Yeah, mech 'Jack did nothin' we was discussin' 'is latest inventions tha' 'e was workin' on. We 'eard a count down beepin' out of nowhere we turn roun' and ther's Bee huggin' this grenade bomb lik' a toy." the SIC interrupted the CMO before he could continue his interrogation. Ratchet turned on Jazz giving him his deadly glare blue optics flashing dangerously.

"Errr…you…know…what….Ratchet I'm just gonna leave ya to 't" Jazz said nervously on see the look from Ratchet the Hatchet. Clutching a confused Bee even closer to his chassis the special ops mech beat a hasty retreat from the lab. Hightailing it down the corridor until they ran through the first open door the could find Jazz slamming down on the controls to shut the doors behind them. Sucking in air heavily through his intakes he stood their for a klik bent over still tight clutching the poor sparkling who if he was any stiffer could have been mistaken for a doll. His wings held open and spread wide in his fright at what had just happened, before slowly loosening up and relaxing back against the SIC now that they were no longer on the run, wings fluttering gently against the spy's chassis. Jazz's spark finally slowing back into it's normal rhythm as well

Out of nowhere though a gruff voice disrupts the silence, "Eh hmmm and what may I ask are you doing in here." Jazz freezing up once again jerks up to peer into the eyes of Sunstreaker the SIC had accidentally run into the twins quarters in his bid to escape the Hatchets wrath, talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire…unless Jazz could talk them out of the situation… pretending to still 'be out of breath' Jazz replied brokenly to the frontline warrior "_we …were …escapin' …from …th'…wrath …of…th'…'atchet…jus'…ran…'n 'ere …fer…'n…astosecon' yurs… was…the…first…door …I …saw…open…sorry…I'll …be…off…'n…a …klik…jus'…jus'…gotta catch…ma breath._" throughout all of the exchange Bee had not dared to utter a squeak. The two warriors stared each other down, optic to optic neither daring or wanting to make a move. You could practically feel the tension in the air almost so thick as to be able to cut it with a knife until finally Sunstreaker broke optic contact and looking away said to the SIC

"Hmmmvery well." the gruff warrior had stated and then turned away from the duo and proceeded to ignore them from there on in as if they didn't exist. After a breem, Jazz deemed this sufficient time to have passed to make sure that Ratchet was firmly occupied with putting Wheeljack back together. Again. Quickly exciting the twins quarters without looking back Jazz glanced down at the cargo he was carrying who after such a length of time had fallen into a light stasis otherwise for the young Cybertronian as. Nap time. Heading back down the corridor in the direction of the nursery. Upon arriving Jazz picked up Bee's discarded blanket wrapped it around the young Autobot from behind, who was clinging to his chest plates refusing to let go…after several attempts to try and disengage the sparkling Jazz gave up and sighing plonked himself down in the rocking style chair present in the corner. He allowed the feeding lines from within his chassis to come out and attach to Bee to give him the much needed energon without disturbing him from his sleep. Suddenly Bee began to make low sounds of distress. So slowly the spy began rocking back and forth and murmuring nonsense words, after Bumblebee started to squirm and click in distress just at the beginnings of a bad cycle.

But the smooth motion of the rocking and the gentle words calmed and nurtured Bee embalming him in a loving and protective embrace, for he now knew he was safe no matter what came his way he guarded. This and this alone allowed the sparkling to settle and slip into a deeper level of recharge/stasis. Jazz relaxed his posture even further into the chair upon seeing Bee slip into a deeper stasis, he ceased speaking but continued with the rocking motion. Allowing his helm to flop back, with a soft clang he to began to power down the rocking motion and the tranquil quiet of the nursery lulling him into a light recharge, thinking to himself as this occurred, '_yaaawwwnn… think I'll join Bee for a quick nap…yaaawwwnnn…zzzzzzzz…_' at his point his thoughts trailed off as he lost the battle to consciousness.

* * *

><p>Almost a full cycle and a joor later both Ironhide and Ratchet were off in search of the missing SIC and sparkling as neither had been heard from in that length of time and no one had reported seeing them since earlier on and that was only because they had grudgingly been told by the obnoxious golden twin, Sunstreaker that the duo had run into his and Sideswipes quarters after beating a hasty retreat from Ratchets earlier bout of anger. And so the two Autobots had ended up searching together; Ratchet to apologise to Jazz and Ironhide in search of the younglingsparkling. They had met each other in the middle having begun from either end of the headquarters. Now the only place left to search was the sparkling's nursery after that they were out of ideas as to what the duo's location could be.

So heading swiftly towards said rooms, they soon arrived outside the doors and pressing the door release they swished open to admit the Weapons Specialist and the CMO. Waltzing through the two immediately froze in their tracks at the sight before them…which could only be described simply in human terms as a…Kodak moment. For in front of them was the SIC flat out 'snoring' through his intakes vents deep in stasis, chair leaned back, pedes resting up on a cabinet, head resting lolled back on the top of the back rest of the 'rocking' chair. Sparkling laid spread-eagled wrapped snugly in his blanket on servo tightly clutching to a piece of Jazz's chest plates, door wings fluttering occasionally as he 'dreamed' totally lost on cloud nine, his other arm wrapped around one of Jazz's finger clutching it firmly to his tiny chassis like you would a teddy bear. Jazz's other servo was holding and supporting Bee firmly and keeping him in place. The two Bots looked at each other then back at the sleeping duo then back at each other and just smiled before turning round and quietly as possibly left the nursery leaving the two, too the slumber. So question How hard can it be and what could possibly happen? Well turns out quite hard in deed and quite a lot can happen. Who knew?


	2. Not a Chapter

Sign the petition to help stop the destruction of

Just remove the spaces between the words

www. change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net


	3. Not a Chapter Part 2

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I was led to believe this was a site for the fans. Meaning we can upload any kind of material, as long as it stuck to the criteria given to us before an upload. Or instead of simply getting rid of pretty much the best stories on the site, LIMIT the amount of yaoi on the site. Or at the very least have its own place in the filters…)

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MorillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChoasSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forest scout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulala ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadow cub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DakrghostX w1p Lord Arken Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lighs EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper full houses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro tainted Loki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryothewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRidenNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Quetzalcoatl

Purple 'N' Blue Wings

Draconia Snowmantle-Snape


End file.
